With ever-increasing advancements in the field of cloud-computing based environment, discovery and recommendation of services have become more diverse. The behavior and technical interfaces for discovering a service is well known in static environment in which the user has advanced knowledge of specific keywords associated with the service, necessary for the successful discovery of the service. For example, Universal Description Discovery and Integration (UDDI) specifications define a registry service for web services and for other electronic and non-electronic services. UDDI requires very fine grained keywords from the user, for example, type of services, specific inputs and outputs, for the service discovery. However, the search function of UDDI is limited to syntax-based keyword search, and thus, fails to enable semantic description of its content.
In certain scenarios, the user may not have advanced knowledge of the specific keywords associated with the service. In such scenarios, it would be desirable to discover and recommend the service based on domain semantics of the service, to the user. Further, in another scenario, a single service may not serve the requirement of a query provided by the user, but a workflow of one or more services may serve the requirement of the query. In such scenario, it may be required to recommend a succession of one or more services for a service workflow to the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.